New Natsumi?
by MidnightKitten394
Summary: Hey,sorry if my stories have been lame and boring,but I'm planing on making a Jeff the killer one,if you don't know who he is,then look him up,but anyways,enjoy!


Hope you like it,it's been in my head for I don't know how long anymore,but it's been a long time,and I usually forget a lot of things,but this is just scary good,you know,like it's scary,but it's in a good way.

Well,enjoy!

* * *

**Natsumi's P.O.V.**

I was walking to school,I felt weird that day,I was getting more bitter and mean,when someone said hi,I would growl,but if giroro said hi,then I would smile and say hi to him back,I didn't get it though,why was I being like this,so I just went through the day like normal...well as normal as it could be,but I would look out the window in class and swear something was staring at me,and I just growled low,so no one heard.

Time to skip...

After school...

I was walking home,I was only a block away from the school,but the whole way home I swore someone was watching me...

At home...

"Guys! I'm hom-" I didn't get to finish,because the next thing I knew I was tied up,and tape was over my mouth...

"I'm sorry about this natsumi,but this is a new change for you..." Who's voice is that,I've heard it before,I think...

Next thing I knew I was in bed it was morning when I woke up,but everybody was in my room asleep,I quietly got up,and went to the kitchen and made breakfast,(I don't know what they eat or anything,so it will be american food,okay),,it was bacon,eggs,biscuts,and ice cream,(yay,dream come true for little kids), Everybody in natsumi's room woke up and ran down stairs,they saw natsumi standing there shocked,she was already done,she had already ate and everything,she even got dressed,but her woredrobe was different,she had blood red,black,grey,and red colors only,she was wearing a black tank top,black skinny jeans,black socks,and black combat boots,her hair was blood red with a strip of black in it,and her eyes were black,she had a red heart by her eye,and she starred at them,and they starred at her,all in shock... then they ate,and went through there normal rutiuns,except for giroro and natsumi,I was out of it,I went outside to ask giroro something,he was polishing his guns again...

"Hey giroro!" I said,I sounded like a soldier master,(I don't know what there called my mind just went blank),

He turned around and looked shocked and scared,then he was back to normal."Yeah?" Giroro asked.

"Okay,why are there no weapons in house?!" I said,'Stop being like this!',"Nevermind,sorry giroro,arghhh,ummm,I'm going to the basement to the frog's place,wanna come?!" I asked,I needed to act like normal,but it was so hard...

In the frog's place,(You mean froggy's place... Sorry I just had too,back to the story),...

"Kero? Natsumi-dono,why are you here?" Keroro asked.

"I need some help trying to figure something out,I sent giroro to go get kululu for me,but I've been feeling weird lately,wait can you hand me a mirror." I said.I got the mirror,and saw I had black eyes,blood red hair,with a black strip in it,and my belly button was pierced,only a black diamond was there,and my ears pierced,red diamonds,and 2 hooks on the top edge of my ears. I nearly dropped the mirror,but kululu came in at that momoment...

"Ku Ku Ku,What seems to be the problem,natsumi-dono?" Kululu asked,he already knew by her appearance,but wanted to know more...

"See what is wrong with my appearance and everything right now! Keroro,your coming to,I might have to squeeze you if there's needles involved. But seriously,we need to get there as fast as we can,because there is something deffinetley wrong with me! I remember something though,from when I was normal,but lets go while I can keep myself under control!" I was freaking out,we teleported there,and kululu hooked up stuff to me,and then I saw him get a needle,he said he had to draw some blood from me,so I grabbed keroro,said I was sorry to him,and could have killed him if kululu hadn't been so quick.

"Okay... there's something...wrong with...natsumi...-dono!" Keroro said after catching his breath,he never wants to do that again,but then there was another needle that would put her to sleep for some more tests to figure out what was wrong with her,so keroro let giroro go instead of him,he was still catching his breath...

"Don't worry natsumi,giroro will make sure nothing goes wrong,okay,ku ku ku!" Kululu said,as he said this natsumi relaxed and didn't even feel the needle go into her,she fell asleep with giroro in her arms.

When she woke up...

"ughhhh...What happened?"

"While you were asleep,natsumi,we figured out why you were like this,well your...

* * *

MC: Yay,cliffie,well don't worry,next chapter Will be good,promise you,give me requests on what it should be,Read and Review! Thanks!


End file.
